El Monstruo Mensual de Chihiro
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Traducción de Chihiro's Monthly Monster Por Libby16 Para todas las mujeres que necesitan una risa en este momento, y los chicos también, ¡si lo desean! ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir Haku al monstruo mensual de Chihiro? RATED M SÓLO POR LENGUAJE FUERTE


El Monstruo Mensual de Chihiro

_Por Libby16_

_Para todas las mujeres que necesitan una risa en este momento, y los chicos también, ¡si lo desean! ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir Haku al monstruo mensual de Chihiro? RATED M SÓLO POR LENGUAJE FUERTE_

… **¡He querido escribir una historia de humor durante unos días, y sólo ha estado carcomiéndome! Tuve que sacar esto de mi sistema antes de regresar de nuevo al fanfic Snowflakes, que es un fanfic más serio. Después de leer esto, te sugiero que eches un vistazo, ya que ¡es MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO mejor que esto!**

**Esto es algo que escribí en pocas horas en un intento de sacarlo de mi sistema con el fin de concentrarme en algo mejor. Si has leído Snowflakes notarás que esta es MUY diferente.**

**Así que como ya he dicho, yo estaba tratando de llegar a algo digno de escribir con humor. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? Bueno, finalmente algo me llamó la atención hoy que estaba en casa de una amiga con otros 7 de mis amigos más cercanos * todas chicas * y estábamos viendo la película "No Strings Attached" y había una escena en la que la chica recibe un cd para amenizar su periodo por parte del chico. Sólo para descubrir después de esa escena que ¡LAS 8 ESTÁBAMOS EN NUESTROS PERIODOS EN EL MISMO DIA! No es sorprendente mirando hacia atrás, pero después de eso todo parecía más cómodo para quejarse en voz alta sobre lo mal que estábamos, lo que me hizo pensar, una vez que Chihiro se reencuentra con Haku, ¿cómo va a lidiar con su MONSTRUO MENSUAL?**

**Por cierto: Chihiro volvió al mundo de los espíritus, bla, bla, bla, le encanta Haku, bla, bla, bla. No voy a entrar en detalles sobre cómo volvió allí y esas cosas. No pude resistirme a reflejarme un poco en Chihiro, como todo el asunto del vegetarianismo, y cómo nos volvemos unas perras absolutas en esos días. No espero que esto sea bueno. Sólo peludo y monstruoso :)**

**SIN RELACIÓN CON SNOWFLAKES**

…

**POV DE HAKU**

Abrí los ojos ante el sol cegador sintiéndome bien, mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo con mi brazo alrededor de mi pequeño amor bajo las suaves sábanas. Su aliento golpeó contra mi pecho desnudo mientras ella roncaba tan suavemente que me pareció absolutamente entrañable. Ella era hermosa, absolutamente perfecta en todos los sentidos. Nunca la oí quejarse o tener arrebatos tan siquiera, de lo cual yo estaba agradecido. No sabía cómo reaccionaría una vez que ella volcara su temperamento sobre mí; ya la había visto quizá una vez después de que le gritó a Yubaba, pero nunca a nadie más. Puedo decir que cuando ese día llegue, no será un espectáculo agradable.

Le acaricié suavemente el cabello tratando de despertarla. Ella simplemente se movió un poco e hizo un ligero mohín mientras dormía. Tal vez necesitaba una forma más persuasiva de despertarla. Agachando la cabeza, puse mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos causando una reacción inmediata mientras ella respondía al beso con fervor colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. El beso fue intenso pero muy corto, dejándome irritado. Yo quería más de ella, pero era muy temprano como para tentar a mi suerte.

"Esa es una hermosa manera de despertar." Dijo mientras abría gradualmente sus ojos color chocolate dándome una suave sonrisa. Le respondí dándole un casto beso rápido en los labios una vez más. Ella se apartó de nuevo y me dejó sintiendo crecer una molestia. Ella todavía estaba cansada, me di cuenta, presionando su cara en la almohada murmuró bajo "es muy temprano".

"Oh pequeña, no es muy temprano, es la hora habitual en que nos levantamos y tú nunca te habías quejado". Dije jugando con ella. Fui recompensado con su rostro sobre la almohada. Sonreí simplemente empujándola fuera. "Vamos, es hora de prepararse. Prometiste una visita a Kamaji el día de hoy."

Suspiró sabiendo que yo tenía razón. Rápidamente tiró de la colcha caminando aturdida hacia el cuarto de baño conectado a nuestra habitación. Me acosté en la cama un poco más maravillándome de cómo pude ser capaz de adquirir un espécimen tan perfecto.

Fui bruscamente sacado de mi trance por un fuerte chillido agudo seguido de un insulto que jamás había oído escapar de labios de una señorita.

"¿Chihiro?" Llamé preocupado saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. La puerta se abrió de golpe pegándome en el frente. "¡Ay!" me lamenté, y mi mano voló hasta cubrir el moretón que comenzaba a formarse.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo acaloradamente "¿Dónde está Lin?"

"Chihiro, ¿qué sucede?" pregunté en voz alta.

"Yo. Pregunté. ¿Dónde está Lin?" presionó ella acercándose a mí con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

"Podrías por favor decirme…" Comencé, pero fui inmediatamente interrumpido.

"A LA MIERDA CONTIGO HAKU, DIME DONDE ESTÁ LIN" Me gritó agudamente.

¿De dónde había sacado mi inocente y preciosa pequeña aquel espantoso lenguaje? Yo nunca le había oído pronunciar ni una sola maldición antes, desconcertado por la sorpresa tartamudeé "¡Q-Q-QUÉ? ¿C-Chihiro d-dime que ...?" Ella no quería oír ni una palabra al respecto.

¿Por qué había decidido tener espadas enmarcadas en la pared? estaba más allá de mi comprensión, pero temía por mi vida en ese instante. Ella me pasó de largo, tomando la silla de la mesa al lado de la puerta y lanzándola contra el marco haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera. Ella tomó la empuñadura de la espada samurai en sus delicadas manitas y apretó la punta peligrosamente cortante contra mi garganta. Sin necesidad de más persuasión le respondí "¡Está limpiando la bañera grande con su nueva aprendiz!" Me precipité temiendo por mi vida. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi pequeña?

Ella bajó la espada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su mirada se suavizó y habló con un tono dulce "Gracias queridísimo Haku" antes de lanzar la espada a un lado. Salió de la habitación, me lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo que las paredes temblaran.

Me quedé en estado de shock. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

**POV DE CHIHIRO**

Pinche Madre Naturaleza. ¡Lo dije! ¡A la mierda! ¡A la mierda todo! Yo sabía que iba a tener que soportar esto un día, pero esperaba que al regresar al mundo de los espíritus, posiblemente, mi cuerpo suspendería su envejecimiento y todas sus otras funciones. ¡Al parecer, no! ¡Y no había venido preparada! ¡No tenía absolutamente nada para lidiar con esto! ¿Qué demonios se supone debía hacer? Lin. Lin era mi mejor amiga y yo sólo podía confiar en ella para esto, por supuesto, confiaba en Haku. Simplemente sería demasiado torpe para enfrentarlo con esto justo ahora.

Caminé puntual a través de la casa de baños sin importarme seguir en ropa de dormir. Espíritus de todas las formas y tamaños se me quedaban mirando. Yo estaba incómoda al principio, pero luego empecé a enfurecerme con sus persistentes miradas. ¿Qué era tan malo acerca de mí caminando en mi maldita pijama?

Sintiendo mi temperamento llegando a su punto de ebullición, me detuve en seco en medio de la zona de baño donde estaba a la vista de todos, desde la planta baja y los pisos de arriba. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y comencé a gritar "¡SÍ! ¡SEPANSE QUE YO, CHIHIRO OGINO, PAREJA DEL ESPÍRITU DEL RÍO KOHAKU, ANDO CAMINANDO POR LA CASA DE BAÑOS CON MI JODIDA PIJAMA!" todos los dioses, yunas y espíritus sombra me miraban horrorizados y sorprendidos. Sonreí, sin moverme un centímetro quería mortificarlos un poco más. "¡HECHEN TODOS UNA BUENA OJEADA! ¡ESTO ES UNA CHICA LOCA GRITANDO EN PIJAMA!" Quería decir algo más, pero de repente un fuerte par de brazos me arrojaron sobre un hombro huesudo. Grité para protestar, pero sabía que la resistencia era inútil. Simplemente no había forma de escapar de las garras de Lin, una vez que te tenía abrazado.

"Sen, ¿qué demonios fue todo eso?" me gritó una vez que habíamos llegado al santuario de la bañera grande. Su nueva aprendiz, Sayuri, se escondió en el fondo de la tina que estaban fregando.

Suspiré "Tengo mi periodo Lin. No tengo nada con que ayudarme a lidiar con esto, y he venido a preguntarte que puedo hacer."

Me miró estupefacta "¿Qué es un periodo?"

La miré boquiabierta. "Tú sabes, ¿el periodo, mis días, la regla, la visita del tío Andrés?" Dije presionándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad no tienen el periodo en el mundo de los espíritus? Estoy realmente jodida...

**POV DE HAKU**

¿Qué le había pasado a mi pequeña? Ella nunca había actuado fuera de si antes, siempre la había visto solamente como a una hermosa pequeña dulce e inocente incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Por supuesto, el porqué había sentido la necesidad de cambiar tanto como para prácticamente ponerme un cuchillo en la garganta, nunca lo voy a entender.

De repente, un horrible pensamiento cruzó mi mente, ¿qué tipo de diatriba podría causar en la casa de baños? Si ella había puesto una espada en la garganta de su propia pareja, entonces, ¿qué podría hacer frente a perfectos extraños? Sin tiempo para pensar en esto salí volando por la puerta. ¡Tenía que detenerla antes de que causara un daño real!

Lo que vi después me asombro, ¡ella estaba de pie en medio de la casa de baños gritando a los clientes! ¡Estaba creando un verdadero alboroto! Tenía que ir allí y detenerla; afortunadamente Lin se me adelantó remolcándola a la bañera grande. Yo nunca admitiré esto, pero ¡estaré eternamente agradecido con Lin por esto dado que de momento mi pequeña me daba miedo!

No me entrometería, simplemente escuchaba a escondidas. Era obvio que no quería hablar conmigo acerca de lo que fuera estaba pasándole, pero ¡yo estaba decidido a descubrirlo de una forma u otra!

Ella mencionó cosas de las que nunca había oído hablar como el período. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sus días? Por lo que yo sabía todos los meses tenían días... No sabía que tenía un tío llamado Andrés. ¿Cómo que la venía a visitar al mundo de los espíritus? ¿Cómo era posible que este "Andrés" supiera de nuestra existencia? Estaba seguro de que Chihiro me había hablado de todos sus parientes.

Confundido más allá de todo entendimiento en este punto, decidí entrar en la plática. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro dejándola sin aliento mientras se volvía. Ella odiaba que me metiera de esa forma.

"Oh, Haku" Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

"Bien, he disfrutado cada vez que te ruborizas hasta ahora, aunque generalmente es porque estoy molestándote, este rubor; no tengo ni idea de lo que está causándolo ¿Te importaría iluminarme?" Entoné ligeramente.

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "¿Y por qué no?" Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no irritarla. El rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas de inmediato convirtiéndola de lleno en un incendio de la cabeza a los pies.

"Es… vergonzoso" susurró ella.

"Chihiro, somos yo y Haku. Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, quizás no entendamos todos los aspectos de ser humano pero estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo." afirmó Lin, tratando de convencerla lo más posible.

Ella dio una patada infantilmente e insistió en permanecer callada al respecto. De repente, Lin mencionó algo que no había notado antes. "Haku, ¿Hueles eso?" remarcó aspirando con fuerza, su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el mío. Tomé suavemente el aroma del aire, olía agradable. Hierbas y especias de los baños, productos de limpieza, el olor de los pinos de mi pequeña compañera mezclado con ¿sangre?...

Di un grito ahogado. "Chihiro ¡Estás sangrando!" se volvió roja como una remolacha de cabeza a pies. Habría sido divertido si yo no estuviera tan preocupado.

"Tal vez lo estoy" Murmuró ella mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede Chihiro?" pregunté guiando su cara, obligándola a mirarme. Se veía tan aterrorizada y débil en ese momento que sólo quería abrazarla y susurrar palabras dulces a su oído. Entonces un fuego ardiente llenó sus ojos color chocolate, estaba enfadada.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡Estoy en mi puto periodo! Y ya que al parecer nadie por aquí sabe lo que es eso, ¡significa que estoy sangrando por mi puta vagina! ¡Así es!" ella casi gritó. Me quedé boquiabierto. ¿Cómo es eso posible? "¡Voy a explicarles biología más tarde! ¡Ahora mismo me importa una mierda!" lo único que podía hacer era mirar. "¡Hola!" ella me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. "¡Necesito algo absorbente para hacerme cargo de esta sangre! ¡Esto no va a desaparecer pronto! ¿Trapos, gasas, vendas? ¡Cualquier cosa! Y lo necesito ahora, ¡a menos que quieran que sangre por todas partes!" -exigió ella. Estaba asustado de nuevo y materialicé una gasa en el aire dándosela en la mano. Ella la arrancó sin más preámbulos y desfiló fuera de la habitación.

Lin y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, preguntándonos si realmente había ocurrido todo aquello.

Logré serenarme poco a poco. "Lin, envía a Kamaji nuestras condolencias diciendo que Chihiro ha enfermado de golpe y no podrá visitarlo por hoy." Ella asintió con la cabeza y con eso me despedí.

**(ATARDECER DEL MISMO DÍA)**

Había llevado a Chihiro al balcón de nuestra habitación y la había acomodado en un sofá. Llevaba una manta luminosa a su alrededor y tenía una taza de té sobre su frente. Ella dijo que eso calmaría sus "cólicos", cualesquiera que fueran. Parecía que todavía tenía mucho que aprender acerca de mi pequeña humana.

"Haku, ven aquí a ver el atardecer conmigo" Canturreó para mí. ¿Cómo podía negarle nada cuando ella era tan amorosa?

Me acerqué a ella y moví mi brazo detrás de su espalda y aferrando su cintura. Atrayéndola hacia mí, ella acarició su rostro contra mi pecho. El momento era perfecto con la hermosa puesta de sol de colores rosa, naranja y rojo en el cielo.

Solo de repente oí un gemido a mi lado. Confundido me volví para ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¿Algo anda mal amor? ¿Te duele?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"No" lloraba "Solo es tan… _hermoso_" sollozó en mi pecho. Nunca entendería esto. ¡Esto fue sólo el primer día de posibles 7 u 8! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Sintiendo sus sollozos desaparecer, miré hacia abajo para notar que se había dormido. Después de que el sol se había puesto, decidí levantarme y terminar algunos negocios inconclusos. Me separé de Chihiro y la coloqué en una posición cómoda en el sofá antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

"HAKU COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME SOLA" La escuché gritarme. Hubo un ligero zumbido y un estruendo. Me di cuenta de que había olvidado la taza de té con que ella por poco me golpea.

_Esto no puede ser algo humano_ decidí, _mi pequeña debe estar poseída por un demonio._

…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo esto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**¿Graciosa no?**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Alguna coincidencia?**

**Yo definitivamente me veo reflejada con algunas cosas, definitivamente he sido llamada como la chica-demoniaca. ¡Me convierto absolutamente en una perra! JAJA**

**Primer intento humorístico, así que no me maten por favor :)**

…

**Notas de la traductora:**

Pues bien, solo diré que hace un par de días estaba buscando algo que leer de El Viaje de Chihiro y terminé leyendo esta historia en inglés, estaba que no podía con la risa, jajajaja, no se a ustedes, pero a mí me pareció muy buena historia, bastante graciosa, por mi parte puedo decir que me pongo algo sensible en la peor forma el primer día, después todo vuelve a la normalidad… por otro lado… ¡POBRE HAKU! xD aunque seguro que a más de un hombre le ha tocado lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, jajajaja, en fin, cualquier comentario que hagan, no se preocupen, me encargaré de hacérselo llegar ya traducido a la autora, Libby16.

SARABA


End file.
